


Saint Seiya Extract

by SanemiExc



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanemiExc/pseuds/SanemiExc
Kudos: 3





	Saint Seiya Extract

**_Saint Seiya Extract Chapter 1 : Fragments_ **

  
  


**_This story takes place 2 years_ ** **_before the events of the sanctuary._ **

**_Prologue_ **

_ Two years ago there was a rumour saying that a griffon attacked the sanctuary. No one can  _ say if it's true or false since all saints were on missions, but rumours say the pope defended the Sanctuary, then no one talked about it.

  
  


**_1.Fragments_ **

One sunny day at the Sanctuary, Shura was gazing at the sky, but was interrupted by the footsteps of a messenger from the Grand Pope.

"Shura-sama the pope is calling you there is an urgent mission for you" he stated after a moment of catching his breath.

"I wonder what this mission is about. I just returned from Roma" Shura thought as he went to the stairs to join the Grand Pope and began to think about the subject rumour of the griffon.

Arriving at the palace of the pope, Shura opened the door to find the Grand  Pope waiting for him.

"How can i help you ?" Shura asked as he kneeled before Sanctuary’s leader. 

The Pope looked at the loyal Gold Saint before him and said "Shura there is an important mission that I will give to you. Two years ago the Sanctuary was attacked by a griffon, the mythic creature. He was defeated, but now that creature is back. To find why, we have sended some searchers to a mythological place and got news about some myth monsters and legendary heroes who have reincarnated. They are summing trouble in our earth right now".

Shura was surprised and started to think about the event two years ago. "So the rumour about the griffon is true. But reincarnated? How could this happen? Such creatures and heroes from the past have been dead since the age of myth," he said with disbelief.

The pope trusted Shura so he said "in the last great war the 12 gold saints destroyed the hades sword. The sword was divided into many fragments. 2 years ago a myth monster (griffon) who was in contact with the fragments was reincarnated and attacked the Sanctuary. I don't know what his goal was, but we need to stop them.” 

Many questions were in Shura’s mind, and he was thinking about solutions knowing that he didn't have much time he asked "so when a fragment falls in a land with corpses it will revive them?" Just as the pope was going to answer, he got urgent news about a myth creature who is going to Milet.

"There is no time for explanation but that's an option even if the fragment doesn't stay on the earth where he fell, but fuses with the creature. We got news that the Minotaur was reincarnated and he is going to Milet. Go to stop him before he does some crazy things but you will not go alone." 

With all his pride Shura was against this idea "I don't need help with my right arm, I will punish every evil in the earth." 

Knowing that Shura is not the best saint to handle missions the pope replied "I refuse it's too dangerous there is no concrete info that says that the Minotaur is alone, and with the sword fragment his power surely got upgraded. Our new gold saint is here and he will go with you for his first mission." Shura raised his head and started to think about who will be with him in this mission because he is lacking of leadership At this moment the door of the palace opened again; it was the saint who would go with shura. 

"Sorry I'm late. My name is Milo, Scorpio no Milo.” Shura took a breath and started to look at Milo.

“Milo?” He started with surprise, “You’ve finished your training.” 

Milo gave Shura a cocky smirk, “Was there any doubt?” Shura gave a small smile to the fellow saint he hadn’t seen in years. 

The moment of reminiscing ended quickly as Shura gave a serious look "we will go now prepare yourself Milo." 

On their way to go the pope announced that a third saint will join them, "another gold saint will join you later he is doing something important now.now go warriors of the justice athena will protect you".

Shura and Milo gave a response to the Pope before leaving, "at your service."

Straight after closing the palace door a guide approached them "at your command shura-sama milo-sama. My name is Guzo, I’m the guide who will show you the way to go to Roma." 

Shura and Milo took a look at the athena statue and said at the same time, "let's not waste time we will go now every second lost a life is lost".Guzo got subjugated by this words raised up his head and said "like you want Shura-sama, Milo-sama".

As a captain leader, Shura explained to Milo everything about the 2 year ago event and about what the pope said to him. Milo, scared, replied, "Shura, the last war was 200+ years ago right?" Shura validated this question and told him to ask him more questions if he had them. 

"So why have monsters reincarnated only since 2 years ago, the swords fragment fell on the earth a long time ago?" 

Shura was also like Milo, scared and confused about the reason. "Maybe it's not the fragment who reincarnated monsters, but someone who knows how to reincarnate and the fragments are one of the materials needed to do it." After these words the two saints promised themselves to save everyone.

The two saints continued on, after a while Milo asked "Gizo it's still far away?

"No milo-sama, straight ahead"

Milo wanted to do good for his first mission as a gold saint, but he lost his words when he entered the town and found that everyone was dead **_._ ** "We are late, Shura. All the people are dead."

"It's not your fault milo" said Shura to cheer up.

"They are not only dead, look all their fingers were cut off!"

Shura was surprised that Milo had such a cold blood for a first mission and whispered that it's not bad to do a group mission after all. But this good moment was immediately stopped by a savage sound.

"!!! What's that sound? Where is gizo?” Milo shouted in confusion. “I will go to look in the east of the town, Shura go to the west". 

Shura stopped Milo from going and said "no need I have found Guzo and his killer".The sun shined in Milet and the killer was the Minotaur, the one supposed to be a noble and the illegitimate son of minos. Shura cut the minotaur’s 2 arms with his excalibur and wanted some explanation, but no one can understand what the creature was saying. 

"He is not speaking our language, that's work from a wizard that's sure," Shura said but Milo, furious about seeing Guzo and all these people dead replied "I don't need to understand what he is saying to kill him". He was about to use the scarlet needle, but Shura stopped him and told him that it's useless.

"Stop, that will not work Milo look at him." Milo approached the minotaur and saw him crying. He took a breath and Shura advanced to the minotaur in the goal of cutting his head.

"He is controlled, the only way to disable that control is to cut his head and take the sword fragment. A last word ?" Shura said to the minotaur but the minotaur said some strange words and was cut by shura.

An old woman, who was watching from far, approached Milo and whispered to him that "he said that no one deserve to use a sword after that hades sword have been destroyed"

Shura choked a reply"so that is why no one has fingers now. The one who reincarnated him is a Hades ally." But still in the confusion of how this woman is not dead Milo asked "how do you know what he is speaking, old women?"

Before answering the minotaur started to talk "A..Athena...Athena’s saints. I am the cursed man dominated by his instinctive impulses."

Surprised about seeing him talk even with his head cut off, and about him being able to speak their language now, Milo responded "he is speaking our language" but Shura wanted to ask "now since you speak our language tell us who revived you is it a wizard?” Since the minotaur was taking too much to reply Milo approached him and started to slap him 

"I'm sorry….I can't say his name and let you take my fragment.….Auto destruction" the minotaur said. The two gold saint let their guard down and were surprised by this. They lost some time searching for the old women, but no sign of her. Knowing that there was only a few seconds left they decided to take the explosion by face.

"Milo that will hurt a little bit be ready" Shura said, but Milo replied immediately " I'm born to be ready for such moments."

  
  


At the last moment before the Minotaur exploded, a figure passed in front of the 2 gold saints, and screamed "Crystal Wall!"

  
  
  


**_To be continued...._ **


End file.
